Projects ABC
by Soulstealer8
Summary: A story on how our favorite Lab Rats were first created. An *SS8* Story R&R Rated k for talk of birth.
1. Chapter 1 Project A: Adam

A/N: Hi! I'm back! Thank you all so much for the encouragement. If any of you have clicked on my penname you may have noticed I am currently writing a few other stories. I'm thinking about taking a break from one of those for a little while and spending some more time here. well, not sure if you guys care about the others though. Got this idea from, I think it was either an extinction or evolution video in biology class. Alright, without further ado…

_Thoughts: Italics_

**PROJECTS A – B - C****.**

_**PROJECT **__**A**__**: **__**ADAM **_

The specimen was almost ready. Just one more particle needed to be added. Scientist Dr. Donald Davenport stood up with his fists to his hips triumphantly. He had completed his first, soon to be bionic human embryo. The tiny specimen was lying on the petri dish built specifically for him… or her. Davenport wasn't sure what the thing will turn out to be. All he knows is with the amount of chemicals he added in the kid is most likely to have s type of strength or plasma rays, possibly heat vision. Davenport looked down at the petri dish, unsure if the embryo can see him but he can see it. Davenport had placed a miniature camera near the embryo and the wall behind the petri dish set had a monitoring screen showing him the embryo. The tiny pink being was shown up close you could see the things little eyes and tiny, soon to be hands, and a tail. It wriggled around in his or her little shell of a cell. In a couple of weeks Davenport knew the petri dish super-baby would have to be moved so it can develop easier in the next nine months.

"_Why does human development have to take so long_?" Davenport thought. He then looked up at the screen looking at the soon to be face. The little being wriggled inside its embryo. Davenport noticed that the wriggling looked like the thing was struggling to breath, but that's how all embryos looked like. The bag surrounding it was see through and had red veins over it. The embryo's wriggling was nonstop. It was surprisingly funny the way it looked like it just couldn't wait to be born. All of a sudden the little hand on the embryo seemed to have accidently pushed on the bag surrounding it. It was then Davenport realized the child was going to have super strength. The bag cracked lightly at the fetus's touch. It almost looked like a scratch. The embryo's wriggling grew faster, as if in a panic. Davenport looked at the embryo in shock, he quickly got back down to the petri dish and started adding as much of his invented protection intogen liquid to heal the embryo. He looked up at the big screen and the embryo's wriggling continued going at its normal pace. Davenport let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Eddie then popped onto a different nearby screen.

"Hey, Davenport what just happened?" Eddie asked.

"I think this kid's going to have super strength." Davenport said while looking down at the petri dish.

"What makes you say that?" Eddie asked.

"Because all this kid did was touch the bag it's in and it cracked. Luckily I managed to seal it up before all the water let out." Davenport said.

The little embryo then stopped its wriggling for a moment. Mr. Davenport held his breath ready to spring into action if the embryo needs rescuing again.

"What's wrong with the little ball of jelly this time?" Eddie asked. Mr. Davenport held a hand up in front of Eddie's screen to quiet him down. He found the embryo looking directly at the camera. On the screen it looked as if the embryo was staring at him. Project A then restarted its wriggling but at a fast pace as if the thing was excited. Davenport looked at the embryo under the petri dish microscope. Project A was fine. Maybe he, she… it, was just excited for surviving the past few moments ago. Davenport knew he'd have to keep a close watch on it from now on.

**Months Later:**

Project A was now a fetus, no longer in a petri dish but in a containment unit filled with water. Mr. Davenport looked at Project A with his hands carrying a clipboard and pen. Project A was now looking like a real human baby. The day the embryo bag ripped all those months ago was still clear in his mind. Since thenProject A had been watched by Davenport for twelve hours of the day, and by Eddie for the other twelve hours. Eddie popped onto a nearby screen.

"So how's the kid doing?" He asked.

"He'll be born in a matter of weeks. Can't wait to find out what other powers he'll have." Davenport said proudly and excitedly. Davenport had just found out Project A will be male last month.

"Isn't what the machine over there is for?" Eddie asked. Davenport looked over at the machine attached to the containment unit.

"So far other than super strength, no powers detected… again." Davenport said writing the information down. Then a beeping from the machine started.

"Powers detected." Eddie said for the machine. "Project A will have, Super strength, heat vision, and possibly plasma grenades." The words appeared on the screen as Eddie said them.

"Wow!" Davenport said writing all the information down. I can't wait to send this to the team's future leader at the arctic!" Davenport said excitedly.

"Wait team! You mean you're gonna make more?" Eddie asked.

"That's right!" Davenport said. Eddie let out a sigh.

"And I thought one bionic human would've been enough for the world to handle." Eddie murmured.


	2. Chapter 2 Project B: Bree

A/N: If you're wondering why I have two of the chapters up it's because I lost internet for a couple weeks and during my spare time I wrote up a new story.

I got this idea from same video, as a matter a fact, the whole story is inspired by the video. But most of this chapter is inspired by the super hero Flash (**obviously**) from justice league episode: A better World.

_**PROJECT **__**B**__**: **__**BREE**_** (One year later)**

"Here we go again." Mr. Davenport said leaning back in his chair, looking at the screen of his second petri dish super-embryo. Though, it was a fast wriggler. That was one thing he noticed so far. He wondered if wriggling fast was normal for it. Project A never even wriggled that fast. Eddie then appeared on a screen beside Project B's screen.

"Uhh… is this kid having a panic attack?" Eddie asked.

"No, the embryo's fine. It probably just likes moving faster than normal." Davenport said.

"You might wanna right down speedster as a potential power for this one." Eddie said.

"Already did." Davenport said completely relaxed until realization dawned on him. "Eddie, weren't you supposed to be entertaining Adam?" Davenport looked over at the one year old boy.

"Ta-bot?" Little Adam said confusedly touching the screen, empty of any face.

"Well I was…" Eddie began, "but then the kid started banging on my screen and you know the kid has super strength!" Eddie whined. Davenport glared at Eddie.

"Hey Adam!" Davenport called. Adam turned his attention to Mr. Davenport.

"You wanna come see the bot?" Davenport asked. Adam gave him an open wide smile and nodded.

"Oh sure call me the 'bot' too huh?" Eddie said annoyed at Mr. Davenport. Adam got himself up and started walking over to Mr. Davenport. Davenport held his hands out for Adam as soon as he got close enough to get lifted up. He sat Adam down on his lap.

"Ta-bot!" Adam cheered pointing at Eddie's screen.

"Actually kid it's Eddie. Learn it will ya?" Eddie said bitterly.

"Da-da, bot!" Adam said as if explaining to Mr. Davenport what Eddie is.

"Aw, that's cute Adam's calling you da-da." Eddie mocked.

"I'm pretty sure the kid's trying to say **Dav-**enport. It's a pretty hard word for a one year old to say you know." Davenport said.

"Yeah sure." Eddie said sarcastically. "First you name Project A, and now he's calling you da-da. Don't you think that'll make the separation difficult when he and Project B are relocated after they complete their training?"

"Completing their training won't be for a long while. Besides I'd probably go crazy having to call the kid Project A everyday. It's much easier calling him Adam. And who says I'm going to stop at Project B?" Davenport said

"Da-da?" Adam said pointing at the screen showing Project B.

"Yeah that's right Adam. This is Project B, your new brother, or sister. We'll find out in a couple months." Davenport said.

"Pah-beee?" Adam asked.

"Project B." Davenport said.

Pah-B!" Adam said excitedly.

"Shh! Adam you might scare it." Davenport said.

"Ohh. Pah-B." Adam whispered putting a finger to his mouth. Davenport nodded.

"Hey listen Adam, why don't you, head on over and go play with your… toys." Davenport said before saying equipment. Adam nodded and jumped down from Davenport's lap and raced over to his _toys_.

Davenport directed his attention back to Project B, who continued its wriggling for several more hours.

After a few more hours, all of a sudden the tiny embryo jolted! Davenport's eyes widened at the jolt. He sat right up and stared at the screen in shock. After several intense moments, the embryo stopped moving. Davenport's breath hitched to a stop as he saw the tiny being float around in the petri dish screen without movement. It was then he heard the loud **BEEEEP! **Coming from the pulse monitor. The tiny embryo's heart… had stopped beating.

The embryo was in a petri dish so that meant Davenport could still save it. He quickly pulled out several syringes and started injecting the embryo with it.

"Please live! Please live!" Davenport pleaded as he continuously injected thee poor lifeless embryo. After injecting it with enough of the syringes' solutions Davenport looked up at the screen. After one long tense moment, Project B continued its wriggling. The heart monitor continued its pulse's steady pattern. Davenport let out a breath of relief.

"Speedster… definitely." Davenport said under his breath, then placing his palms on his head while looking down to face the ground. All the while thinking of that terrible sound the monitor made when Project B's hearts stopped.

"_I almost lost a child._" Davenport thought to himself, his breath coming out shaky. The thought continued whirling in his mind.

Eddie appeared on the second screen.

"Hey, what just happened?" Eddie asked.

Davenport took a moment to unmovingly compose himself. He wasn't about tell Eddie Project B's hearts stopped. 

He then looked up at Eddie. "Speedster… definitely a speedster."

"How'd you manage to conclude that?" Eddie asked confusedly.

"It managed to speed up its heart beat." Davenport said not wanting to give Eddie the full details.

Eddie didn't say anything for a moment until finally saying, "Its heart stopped didn't it?"

"How do you know that?" Davenport asked.

"You wouldn't have been acting the way you did if it didn't. Davenport glanced down. Then looked up at the embryo screen. The little embryo continued its wriggling. But it remind in one position.

Davenport found this a little strange as he stared at the screen. He then noticed its forming face on the screen. Davenport zoomed in on its face and noticed it wriggling but not moving around. It looked as though it was thanking him for a moment there. It then began its movement once again around the petri dish. Davenport stared at the screen in slight shock until finally zooming out to get the full picture of the embryo's wriggling.

**Months later:**

Davenport looked up at the developing fetus in the tube filled with water. Adam walked up to Davenport and tugged on his labcoat. Davenport looked down at Adam. Adam pointed at the fetus.

"Es-shu-beh-by**[1]**?" Adam asked while pointing up at the fetus.

"Yes Adam she's a baby. In a couple weeks you'll have a new little sister." Before Adam could respond Eddie appeared on a nearby screen.

"**WHAT! **It's gonna be a girl? Man she's gonna be a nightmare!" Eddie said shocked and angry.

"Hey, I don't choose how the kid comes out to be. So you'll have to deal with her Eddie." Without another word Eddie shut himself off.

Davenport glared at the turned off screen then felt another tug on his coat.

"Yes Adam?" Davenport asked looking down.

"Name?" Adam asked.

"What will her name be?" Davenport asked Adam. Adam nodded. Davenport placed the eraser of his pencil to his mouth in thought.

"Hmm… I was thinking Bree. How do you like that?" Davenport asked. Adam nodded excitedly.

"Bwee! Bwee! Bwee!" Adam cheered arms up and jumping.

"Bree it is." Davenport said smiling. He then continued his work while keeping a close check on Bree's heart rate. Hoping against hope t, a similar incident would never happen again.

A/N: End of chap 2. Up next… the one we've all been waiting for. Chase's chapter.

**[1] **Is what my little sister says**/**asks when she points out a baby.


	3. Chapter 3 Project C: Chase

A/N: Hey! Love that you guys are loving my story! not much else to say other than…

_Thoughts: Italics_

**Bold: Emphasis**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Show… that's about it. No pun or joke sorry.

And without further a do….

_**Project **__**C**__**: **__**Chase**__** (Two years after Project A; one year after Project B) **_

"Please tell me the new kid is the last one?" Eddie half asked, half whined.

"Guaranteed." Davenport said working on the final petri dish bionic embryo, a.k.a Project C.

"_God I hope noting happens to you either little guy._" Davenport thought as he looked at the screen seeing the embryo wriggling inside its embryonic bag covered with red veins like the previous two.

"Hey what if this kid doesn't come out right?" Eddie asked. Davenport looked up at Eddie, glaring at him full force.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. That." Davenport said firmly pointing at Eddie with every syllable.

"Hey just saying," Eddie said, "I'm not sensing enough powers coming from this little guy. What if he doesn't turn out to be as special as Projects A or B?"

"Don't listen to him Project C, he's just peeved that I'm adding in a third bionic human." Davenport said looking down at the petri-dish instead of the screen.

"And hey? Why all of a sudden calling Adam and Bree special. I thought you didn't like them?" Davenport asked.

"I meant as powerful as the other two. I mean, Adam has super strength, heat vision, plasma grenades, Bree has super speed, what if this kid ends up being the black sheep of the family; the **normal **one?"

"I'm sure I could find something useful of him." Davenport said.

"And if you don't?" Eddie asked. Davenport looked at the screen containing the new life form.

"Shut yourself off Eddie." Davenport ordered. Eddie did just that without argument. Davenport then turned to Adam and Bree. The two were about to get ready to sleep in their pod cribs.

"Night Dav!" Adam said cheerfully from his crib pod with a wave of his hand.

Bree looked over at her creator from her crib pod.

"Ba-bye da-da." Bree said with a soft smile while inside her own crib pod. They're not ready for the actual stand up sleeping pods so he built them crib pods to lay down in. Davenport walked up to them to fix them comfortably in their pods.

"Good night you two." Davenport said closing the pod over Adam. He walked over to Bree's pod. She was sitting comfortably in it with a small smile. Her short brown hair was no more than a few inches above her chin so it brought out her smile.

"Alright Bree, ready to go to bed?" Davenport asked. Bree looked over at him and nodded. Davenport smiled leaning close to Bree to fix her blanket like what he did for Adam just now. To his surprise Bree, in a swift movement, had her arms around Davenport with her head on top of one of his shoulders. Davenport could feel her smiling.

"N'night da-da." Bree said softly. Davenport hesitantly placed what he could of his arms around the tiny girl in an almost awkward hug.

"Good night Bree." He said softly, helping the girl lie down carefully. She's not like Adam, who Davenport can easily lift her up at age one and hug her tightly. He's almost afraid of breaking her, just as much as he's afraid Adam might break her when he's not looking. He placed his hand on top of her wrist for a brief moment ehilr giving her a smile before removing his hand, all too grateful for her strong pulse. Davenport then closed her pod and let her fall asleep.

"_At least Adam's learning how to get my name right. Too Bad Bree is still in the da-da stage._" Davenport thought to himself. He checked his watch. It was only 6:00 p.m. and it was already dark out. Davenport turned to project C's screen. He specifically modified each of the bionic kids to be born with some sort of power, Project C has to be born with one. Adam and Bree had shown signs of powers even while they were still in their embryonic state, even though both experiences were very traumatic for Davenport. He wondered why Project C hasn't yet though. He never once thought about what he would do if one of the kids came out without powers. For some reason it just sounded cruel to leave them in an orphanage just because they were born without powers. It's without a doubt a form of rejection and abandonment. Though not nearly as cruel as gender abortion. Of course he had intended for all the bionic children to be boys from the beginning but for some reason Bree just got a second X chromosome to show up out of nowhere. Davenport actually found that very interesting. How would a girl behave and survive in this type of environment? He continued thinking about how his bionic creations will behave and survive in the lab environment for couple hours. Until, finally, returning his focus back to Project C. he checked his watch. 11:00 p.m.

Davenport looked up at the screen. Project C continued his wriggling like normal. Davenport placed his hand at the side of his head.

"What powers will you have kid?" Davenport wondered aloud. All of a sudden the wriggling of the embryo stopped. Davenport stared at the screen ready to spring into action at anytime. For a tense moment nothing actually appeared to be wrong with the embryo. It just stopped and started wriggling slightly almost hesitantly as if looking for a source of… _sound_? Davenport let his stiffness looseand looked at the embryo in the screen, mouth slightly agap.

"Can… can you hear me?" Davenport asked hesitantly. The embryo stopped again, then started making slight fragmented movements as if it were hesitantly nodding at Davenport's question. Davenport was… _flabbergasted_? Yeah that's right… _flabbergasted_. The embryo can hear him. Almost as if he understands tried one more time, but tried not to scare the embryo.

"Can you understand me?" Davenport asked carefully. The embryo stopped again and maid it's makeshift, fragmented nodding movements.

"Super genius!" Davenport whispered excitedly, "and super hearing! No doubt, that's what its powers will be!"

"What's going on?" Eddie asked appearing on the second screen.

"This kid's going to be a super hearing super genius!" Davenport whispered to Eddie.

"What makes you say that?" Eddie asked.

"I asked it questions, and it responded! How awesome is that!" Davenport whispered/cheered.

"Wait, did it respond with words?" Eddie asked.

"No…" Davenport said.

"Then you're delusional." Eddie said.

"Am not, but I know enough about the human body to understand body language." Davenport said raising his voice a little. Then all of a sudden the embryo stopped moving again.

Davenport turned to the screen immediately.

"Oh! I didn't mean to scare you Project C." Davenport whispered. Project C was still breathing but stopped its wriggling. It almost looked like it was vibrating or shaking in fear or… _force_? All of a sudden a flash of blue light appeared on the screen,

"Eddie, what just happened!" Davenport asked panicked, with his hands flying up to grib his head in fear.

"I-I don't know." Eddie said just as confused as Davenport. Davenport ignored the screen and looked down at the petri dish. A little blue light the size of a spec was illuminating from the petri dish, almost like a star. All of a sudden the light began to dim down from both the speck and the screen. Knowing that Davenport wouldn't be able to see what's happening to the spec from the dish he looked up at the screen. It was then he gasped, seeing lightish dark blue outlines wrapped around the opposite direction from where the veins are coming from. The blue streaks looked almost as if they were connected to a giant ball that circled around the entire embryonic bag. The embry stopped wriggling, but was still breathing. It was still vibrating in place, as though either using force or shaking in fear. After a while the embryo stopped and let the blue streaked ball disappear around it. after a moment it began it's wriggling.

"What the heck just…?" Eddie interrupted himself by beginning to name off possible powers.

"Possible powers are: high genius level activity, super hearing, and adrenaline brute strength, and flight. I don't even know what that last one is." Eddie said.

"Adrenaline brute strength/flight is probably a power or powers it'll get by feeling threatened, or getting too angry. You know like the hulk. Man this kid is gonn be probably the most powerful. But I'll probably get rid of flight, it sounds totally useless." Davenport said. "But what I wanna know is what the heck was up with the light show."

"Maybe it was a sign of power development." Eddie said.

"Yeah well, Adam and Bree never went through anything like it." Davenport said.

"Yeah, but each of their powers are different. Maybe depending on their powers shows different signs of power development. Remember what the other two went through?" Eddie said.

"Let's not relive those moments." Davenport interrupted.

"New power detected," Eddie said automatically, ":force-fields."

"Force-fields?" Davenport whispered a hand to his chin in thought. "That must've been what it was. When it was heard me, it must've decided to use a fotcefield to try and protect itself."

"Well, I guess this kid is going to be born with powers anyway." Eddie said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Davenport said looking up at the screen.

"You okay kid?" Davenport whispered to it. Project C stopped its wriggling once more and gave its makeshift fragmented nods.

"He understood you?" Eddie breathed in an amazed whisper.

"Told ya'." Davenport said feeling proud and so much pride in Project C, knowing if it'll grow up to be a super genius, no doubt Davenport and it will get along great. He might even consider asking for its assistance on his annual call when the kid is older.

_**(Eight months later):**_

"Da-da?" Young Bree asked looking up at Mr. Davenport. Davenport resisted the urge to groan. He won't be able take being called da-da or even, 'Dad' all the time by his creations. Things just wouldn't work when they get older.

"Yes Bree?" Davenport asked looking at one-year-old Bree.

"Esh-u-Bay-bee?" She asked looking up at the eight month old fetus in the breeding test tube.

"Yes Bree. He is going to be year little bionic brother when he's born next month." Davenport said to Bree. Adam came in, bumped Bree to the side a little bit and asked, "Name?"

"Ouch!" Bree yelled.

"Adam, be more careful with Bree. She's not strong enough to handle your strength." Davenport said.

"So-wy." Adam said looking down guiltily.

"Bree are you alright?" Davenport asked. Bree was now glaring heavily at Adam. It's a good thing she wasn't the one with heat vision or Adam would already be incinerated.

"Rrrrhh!" Bree growled and started chasing Adam around the room. Ofcourse since she's only one and still very young her speed can only be compared to that of a grown man which made it very easy for Mr. Davenport to capture.

"Bree. What did I say about chasing Adam?" Davenport asked as soon as catching Bree.

"Chase!" Bree cheered.

"Huh?" Adam, Eddie, and Davenport said in unison.

"Name! Chase!" Bree cheered again.

"Name? Chase?" Davenport asked. Bree nodded.

"Bay-bee - Chase!" Bree cheered again.

"_Chase_?"Davenport thought. "_That's not a bad name._" He looked up at the fetus.

"What do you think of the name Chase?" He whispered so only the fetus could hear, if it does have bionic hearing. The male fetus gave a just barely noticeable twitch to the mouth, almost as a smile. That slightest hint of comprehension made Davenport smile.

_Adam_ … _Bree_… _Chase._

It was then Davenport realized he had truly created his **Bionic** Projects… _**A, B, C.**_

A/N: Yay! Done with chapter 3! **:) **

Ipromise you guys I will make an epilogue chapter. WHY? You'll find out.

Till next time!

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue: Installing The Chip

A/N: Well, here's the epilogue. Enjoy…

Disclaime: You get the point.

**Epilogue: Installing the Chip**

It wasn't till after all three of his creations were born that Mr. Davenport realized some things had gone haywire with his creations. They weren't as fitted into their powers as they should've been. He knew from the start that they would have to be trained to fully be able to control their powers. But he didn't expect how week they were. Their abilities are great but their powers only have the strength of normal adults. Adam could lift up a large piece of rock that an average adult can lift, Bree could run the same distance to that of a well fit man, and Chase had the IQ of an eighth grader plus force fields as a bonus. Davenport will not change their other powers, heat vision, Bree's sonic cyclone, Chase's force fields (as already mentioned), the rest however were glitches that he could not change, excpt for flight which he'd already gotten rid of and replaced with a more semi-diabolical fury of rage.

But that wasn't enough for them to be able to save the world on future missions. Had to make them stronger, faster, smarter. But how…?

"We're done with our training for today Mr. Davenport." Young six year old Bree said as she and her brothers climbed down the Rockwell.

"That's great kids. Take a break, you deserve it." Davenport said absentmindedly. His mind off somewhere else.

"Yay! Lets go play in the game room!" Seven year old Adam cheered running towards the game room, followed by Bree and Chase. After a couple of hours of playing Chase stopped himself knowing if he plays too much it's cause harm to his corneas. He tried to warn his bionic siblings but they didn't seem to care. He looked over at Mr. Davenport who still looked deep in thought.

Five year old, Chase walk over to his father/creator and shook him by the leg a little.

Davenport felt a little tug on his leg. He looked down and looked at his youngest creation, Chase.

"What is it Chase?" Davenport asked giving Chase his full attention.

"What ya' thinking about?" Chase asked. Davenport thought for a moment.

"To be honest Chase I don't really know." Davenport said as honestly as he could. He knew what he wanted from his thoughts, which were making his creations one-hundred times more better than they already were. He just didn't know what the exact thing that'll give him that was. But he didn't want to tell his creations that. He doesn't want them to lose confidence in themselves if he tells them he wants to make them better.

"Hey Chase?" Davenport asked.

"Yeah?" Chase asked.

"How would you make something that's already strong, stronger?" Davenport asked.

Chase looked down as if in thought.

"Well, the superhero, Superman from the comics you gave me for Christmas, if he didn't have the sun's energy to make him even stronger he would probably already be as strong as Batman because he's buff. I hope that made sense." Chase said.

"No, Chase I think you're on to something. Keep talking." Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, Green Lantern has a fancy ring to make him strong." Chase said.

"What?" Davenport said. He knew that already, but he's starting to think Chase was really starting to get somewhere.

"Are you looking for power sources?" Chase asked starting to get the hint.

"Yeah, I think so," Davenport said, "any other superhero you can name that has a certain power source?" Chase gave Davenport a confused look but didn't question his motive, instead he decided to go on and on about the superheroes.

"Captain Marvel sais _**SHAZAM**_, to get his powers." Chase said.

"Got anything more technology wise?" Davenport asked. He knew there was a superhero somewhere in the DC list to give him an idea on what he could do to make his bionic creations stronger.

"There's Blue Beetle." Chase suggested.

"What?" Davenport asked.

"Yeah, he has some weird back pack like thing attached to his back to get his powers. Same goes for Static Shock's sidekick, Gear. " Chase said.

"_Back packs…? Back. Technology? No, no need for packs._" Davenport thought.

"That's perfect." Davenport said aloud.

"Huh?" Chase asked a little confused

"You were a great help Chase." Davenport said giving Chase an embrace.

"Um… what did I do?" Chase asked still confused.

"More than enough to help. Tell Bree and Adam I'll be back in a couple hours." With that Davenport left the lab, turning on the automatic dinner preparer, and leaving a very confused Chase behind.

**Ten Hours Later: **

Davenport placed the finishing touches on Chase's bionic chip. He tried hard not to think of what he was going to do. But couldn't help himself. Every day the words, _cruelty to humans_, _child abuse_, and _mad science_ would somehow linger in the back of his mind and haunt his dreams.

"_This is for the good of the world._" He'd think to himself. "_But where do they fit in, how do they fit in?_" He'd ask himself afterwards.

"_With me._" He'd answer.

_How…? _The distant thoughts would ask. He doesn't want to think father and children. Those things might make things awkward between him and his creations, or mess things up in the future. He considered his creations as siblings to each other, and himself as their creator, their guardian. They're the easiest outlets of the situation he could think of.

After all those hours of building the microchips the exhaustion final impacted him and he passed out on his desk inside his mini work room of his lab.

**Morning (7:30 am)**

Mr. Davenport woke to his alarm. He looked down at his desk and saw the three chips. It was time.

When Mr. Davenport got back to the lab he came in with a big breakfast meal for the kids.

"Hey Mr. Davenport, we're all down with our breakfast." Adam said greeting Mr. Davenport. Davenport looked over at the tubes. All traces of pellets were gone.

"Well I hope you kids are still hungry because I brought you a big breakfast meal to eat." Mr. Davenport said.

"How come?" Bree asked.

"We're celebrating." Mr. Davenport said.

"Celebrating what?" Adam asked.

"An invention I just finished building last night." Davenport said.

"What does the invention do?" Chase asked.

"You'll see." Davenport said setting the meal on a nearby table for the kids to eat.

After they were all done eating, Davenport called each of them up one at a time. Adam was the easiest to trick into putting on the microchip, but it took Mr. Davenport sometime to adjust it on the back of his neck. The other two not so much. Bree had him bombarded with questions constantly asking why he was messing with the back of her neck. Chase was the most difficult and suspicious of the chip.

"You don't like us the way how we are so your modifying us?" Chase asked.

"No, no Chase. You're all great how you are, it's just that you three need to be stronger to be able to save the world much easier when you're all older." Davenport said.

"Okay," mumbled Chase.

"Ow!" Chase said as soon as he heard the snap behind hid neck it both stung his neck and ears.

"Sorry. I'll tell you guys more about these things when you're older. Just not now. Alright?" Davenport said. Chase looked up at him.

"I want to trust you." Chase said. "Promise us you won't let us get hurt with our new stronger powers?"

Davenport looked at Chase placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise." He said sincerely. Chase smiled. Davenport responded with the same gesture.

Adam and Bree then came running up to Mr. Davenport and Chase.

"Mr. Davenport I feel great! So much stronger! What did you do?" Adam asked excitedly.

"Yeah I feel like a run as fast as a roller coaster now. I wanna know what you did too!" Bree cheered just as happy.

Mr. Davenport smiled at each of them.

"I'll tell you kids some other day, but now from here on out your training will start to intensify now that your abilities are more stronger," he was interrupted by a swarm of gasps, "so I want each of you guys to get some rest, relax and prepare for tomorrow. It'll be a whole new world of training tomorrow. Good luck kids." Once Mr. Davenport finished he was surprised to feel all three of his… kids hugging him with so much joy, each of them telling him how excited they are to test their new abilities, and thanking him for their increased strength.

Mr. Davenport wrapped his arms around all of them. He wants them to be stronger, but he also wants to protect them too. He only hopes it'll be possible to do both.

…**FIN…**

A/N:

I have an idea for a new story. It'll have an OC. It'll be a type story that you've all never read in this archive so please review and tell me if you guys are down with the idea. well see ya later then. **:)**

_**Sincerel,**_

_***SS8***_


End file.
